Beautiful Angel
by DaysOfTheNight
Summary: Je t'aime, bell ange. Fille douce du mein.' Pip Bernadette's death, novelized. Rated for language. COMPLETE


_**Beautiful Angel**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of it's characters, ka-peesh?**

_Je t'aime, bel ange. Fille douce du mien._

He ran with her over his shoulders, as fast as he could. He ran like the devil was at his heels, like angels carried him with their strong feathered wings. Pip ignored the sore ache of vatigue and bit down harder on his cigarette. The metal in his stomach jumped with the pounding of his steps and hot blood dripped nosily to the floor. But the mercenary had no time for that; his angel was worse off than him.

"Bos-..Berna-..."

"Quiet!"

Pip's breathing took great effort, the wound in his middle screaming at him to give up and just die. But he wouldn't allow it. He was gonna be a hero if he had to die, damn it. He was gonna save her no matter what. Then he could keel over, but for now, he needed to rescue his girly. It was hard enough without her jabbering along the way. She needed to save her strength, anyway.

_Vous polissez la pureté si céleste les autres anges se sont développés mauvais avec envie._

She had been paralyzed and blinded. Her perfect body was nearly ruined. But she remained as beautiful as ever to him; more beautiful then she'd ever been. She was a precious jewel that was worth more money than anyone could offer. Pip hadn't been given his paycheck yet, but this priceless treasure would suffice. He wouldn't let her die, not like this, anyway. Oh sure, it was alright for a dirty, no-good mecenary like him to pass on this mock war field in greedy blood, but not this angel. Seras deserved so much better.

_Ainsi ils ont volé vers le bas à toi et ont arraché vos ailes d'or._

"Bernadette, sir...sir...run...run...it-...it's too late for me...r-"

"Don't say such stupid things and shut up!"

Trails of red marked his path as he urged his body to move on. He really was fucked this time, wasn't he? Yup, right up shit creek. The monster's scythe, the weapon that struck his angel, pierced the flesh on his back and knocked the breath out of him. _'Damn straight, I'm _really_ fucked.'_ Pip could no longer feel his legs, and gravity took advantage of that and forced him to the ground. He grunted as he roughly hit the gorey tile.

"Berna-...Bernadette, sir...C-...Captain..."

"Silly. You came to save me...ho-...tell me how the hell I ended up saving you..."

_Je me sacrifie pour toi, amour. Pourquoi, demandez-vous?_

Then he kissed her. Right then, in that moment when he had the whim to do so. She hadn't expected it, and she was too weak to fight him off. He put everything he could into it, this blood soaked kiss they shared. He felt a delightful, warm spark run through him as his lips touched her soft ones. It seemed only a second before he had to draw away from her sweet mouth. Pain struck him as well as pleasure. But that wondrous feeling was washed away from the white hot hurt.

And like the bastard he was, he began laughing.

"Hehe! Y-...you resisted this whole time. Haha! But in the end, I got my kiss! Ha! Finally!"

He heard a sob from the sweet, melodic voice of the angel. She was crying; he wasn't sure of why. It couldn't possibly be for him, could it? His laughter immediately stopped, but he kept on grinning.

"Don't cry, Seras. You're a strong girl. Hey, why don't ya drink my blood? We can beat 'em together."

He received another sound of weeping, and Pip thought of embracing her for a moment. But soon, all he could think about was the darkening of his vision and the air on his wounds as he fell the rest of the way to the ground. He closed his eye, letting loose a low chuckle. _'Ah, damn...damn...such a good girl. It isn't a shame...to die for such a good girl...' _Pip Bernadette, Soilder of Fortune, reckless with a good sense of humor and honor, died. But he died knowing his angel was safe, and that's more than he deserved.

_Puisque je t'aime, bel ange. Fille douce du mien_...

**A/N: Well...this is short and simple. What's the point? I wanna get better at Pip's point of view, 'cause I'm seriously getting obsessed with him XD. I read the part where he dies like, eight times today...and I **_**still**_** didn't cry. LOL. But it always touches me! And this is also my first, and hopefully not my last, PxS fic! I'm still crazy about AxS people, don't worry! PxS is just so gosh darn sweet, though! Anyway, here's the french in this fic translated:**

**Je t'aime, bel ange. Fille douce du mein: I love you, beautiful angel. Sweet girl of mine.**

**Vous polissez la pureté si céleste les autres anges se sont développés mauvais avec envie: You shine with such celestial purity, that the other angels became evil with envy.**

**Ainsi ils ont volé vers le bas à toi et ont arraché vos ailes d'or: So they flew down to you and tore off your golden wings.**

**Je me sacrifie pour toi, amour. Pourquoi, demandez-vous?: I sacrifice myself for you, love. Why, you ask?**

**Puisque je t'aime, bel ange. Fille douce du mein...: Because I love you, beautiful angel. Sweet girl of mine...**

**I hope you liked it! Please review, they make me smile :D**


End file.
